Dragon Boys
by DragonofHeart
Summary: Trunks, Gotn, and Gohan start a band. A new villian is here but will they be able to stop this new andriod?


At Capsal Corp.:  
  
"Hurry up, Goten! How hard is it to set up your guitar any way?" Trunks asked as he watched Goten hook up the cord to the plug on the wall.  
  
"All set!" Goten said as he put his ten year old fingures on the electric guitar's strings.  
  
"All right, ready Gohan?" Trunks asked, Gohan nodded. "Okay lets rehearse if we want to win the talent show." and Goten played his guitar to 'Because of you' by Nickleback. Trunks walked up to his microphone, and Gohan started playing the drums. Then Trunks sang:  
  
"Hands on the mirror, can't get much clearer  
  
Can't make this all go away  
  
Now that you're bleeding you stare at the ceiling  
  
Watch as it all fades away  
  
From what you do, because of you  
  
You know I can't be there  
  
Each time that you call  
  
I swore not to come, but I m here after all  
  
I know by the look that I see in your eye  
  
I won't stand around and I won't watch you die  
  
From what you do  
  
What you do, what you do  
  
What's become of you?  
  
What you do, what you do  
  
What's become of-"  
  
Trunks stopped singing and the Sons' choked as they played when they heard someone knock on the door. "Come in!" Trunks said as the boys went and grabbed a math book. Bulma walked in.  
  
"Trunks? Was that you and your friends playing?" Bulma asked, she was told they were studing for a test and Gohan was their tuter.  
  
"That was out CD," Goten laughed as Gohan's drum set was starting to show from the sheet he put on when the door opened.  
  
"Okay, behave you boys..." Bulma said as he closed the door and Trunks locked it.  
  
"That was close......." Gohan said as he uncovered his drum set.  
  
"Yup, let's keep on playing," and this time they finished the song:  
  
"Hands on the mirror, can't get much clearer  
  
Can't make this all go away  
  
Now that you're bleeding you stare at the ceiling  
  
Watch as it all fades away  
  
From what you do, because of you  
  
You know I can't be there  
  
Each time that you call  
  
I swore not to come, but I m here after all  
  
I know by the look that I see in your eye  
  
I won't stand around and I won't watch you die  
  
From what you do  
  
What you do, what you do  
  
What's become of you?  
  
What you do, what you do  
  
What's become of...?  
  
Now that you did this, you ask for forgiveness  
  
Doctor could you be my priest  
  
You say you're mistaken, but look what you've taken  
  
You laugh as you lie through your teeth  
  
From what you do, Because of you  
  
You know I can't be there  
  
Each time that you call  
  
I swore not to come, but I m here after all  
  
I know by the look that I see in your eye  
  
I won't stand around and I won't watch you die  
  
From what you do  
  
What you do, what you do  
  
What's become of you?  
  
What you do, what you do  
  
What's become of...?  
  
From what you do...  
  
(music gets softer)  
  
Hands on the mirror, can't get much clearer  
  
Can't make this all go away  
  
Now that you're bleeding you stare at the ceiling  
  
And watch as it all fades away  
  
(resumes to normal)  
  
From what you do, Because of you  
  
You know I can't be there  
  
Each time that you call  
  
I swore not to come, but I m here after all  
  
I know by the look that I see in your eye  
  
I won't stand around and I won't watch you die  
  
From what you do  
  
What you do, what you do  
  
What's become of you?  
  
What you do, what you do  
  
What's become of...?"  
  
"You!" the whole group sang was they cheered and called it a night.  
  
"See you guys later!" Trunks called out as the boys went out the window with their instuments. The boys waved back and flew away, and Trunks was left alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day:  
  
"Monday's are terrible, mom!" Trunks moaned as he sat at the table and ate his breakfast slowly. "Why do we even have to go to school- I mean- Look- What we learn will never come up in life!"  
  
"Yet it's for your education," Bulma merely said as she sat at the table too and ate her breakfast.  
  
"Whatever- I'm gunna be late for school! Bye, mom!" and Trunks ran past his dad as he was about to enter the dining room, Trunks raced for the door and opened it and ran faster then ever to school at the sidewalk. 'The Dragon Boys will go world wide!' kept going through his head.  
  
Once Trunks arrived at school, the bell rang and he rushed to his locker. It was jammed. He punched it and took out his books and ran to class. Trunks ran into the school bully, Jeremy Ricks, and collided into him and bounced back and hit the floor on his back. He quickly got up, but Jeremy stepped on his right hand. *And since Jeremy weighed 170 lbs, it hurt*  
  
"Ahhhh!" Trunks cried as he tried to pull his hand free, but didn't budged. "Get- Off of- My hand!"  
  
"You hit me! Punk!" Jeremy said as his foot pressure grew as he rubbed his foot into his hand like dirt. "Meet me at the park at 5:00 this afternoon to settle this affair..." and he walked away leaving Trunks stunned and his hand screaming in pain. School went by faster then Trunks wanted it too, and it was soon 5:00, and and ten year old Trunks hasn't fully developed his fighting powers, he was bound to lose. Trunks walked slowly to the park, and their were many kids crowding the park...  
  
Probably word got out quick. And Trunks walked by the crowd and went to the center where Jeremy was at with his fist ready to knock the stuffing out of him.  
  
"Trunks! Over here!" Trunks heard Goten call from the crowd. "You're the victim fighting Germy?"  
  
"Unfortunatly... yes..." Goten hasn't fully developed his powers too. Trunks walked in front of Jeremy and stared at the ground thinking,'This will be over soon...' and the first blow was hit, Jeremy punched Trunks in the stomach as the crowd 'oohhh'ed and Trunks fell to the floor in pain, his ki was lowering down! Then Jeremy kicked him so he rolled over and bumped into a tree and a few branches fell on him. Trunks got up and then fell down, with his ki,lowering even more then normal.  
  
"Trunks?" Goten called through the crowd as they were squishing him so he couldn't get out to help his best friend.  
  
Trunks got up once more, limping as he glared at Jeremy. Anger rose inside of him. He didn't deserve this! Any of this! He deserved better- he deserved a life better then this! Frusteration rose and he couldn't contral himself anymore, it was like a different person waqs contraling him. He turned Super Saiyan for the first time with many people witnessing it.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" echoed through the city's air that it was also heard back at home where Vegeta sensed the high ki coming from the park.  
  
"Trunks! Not here!" Goten's voice yelled as his concerned regained Trunks' contral. "Trunks!"  
  
"What happened to me?" Trunks asked himself. "It was like- like someone else was contraling me or something!" Trunks turned to see everyone staring at him weird. Trunks looked at his arms and brusies and he touched his face and felt cuts and blood. Trunks quickly ran towards the crowd but they all pushed him back to the center. The fusteration came back and an energy blast came out of his clenched fist and turned the size of his arm and aimed it at the kids who blocked him- but then regained contral again and fainted before the kids.  
  
~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Few hours later:  
  
"Ugh- where am I?" Trunks asked himself when he woke up, he was in his bedroom, and he saw that he had bandaids on him and an ice bag on his forehead. Trunks sat up and his vision was blury and unclear to him. He soon gained strength to get up and he walked slowly to find his mom. "Mom?!" he called, but no one answered. Then he tried again. "MOM!!!!???"  
  
No one replied, he was home alone- or was he not alone? Trunks roamed around the house and saw a note on the refrigerator which said:  
  
Trunks,  
  
If you are feeling better, go to the Sons' house and stay their for a couple of days while me and your father go and buy some furniture for our new house.  
  
Love,  
  
Your mother  
  
Trunks gathered some of his stuff, like spare clothes, his microphone, and his games and walked over to Goten's house. It took him a few minutes to arrive, and when he did, he rang the doorbell and Goten answered the door and greeted him and they went to him room to practice for the show which was on Friday.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Friday: The talent show  
  
"Today is the big night! I told my mom and dad about the show! So they are going to watch!" Goten said as he jumped up and down in the hallway to school. The fight was soon forgotten by everyone, even Jeremy, and no one noticed him as usual. Trunks soon grew nervous as the day amost arrived to 4:30 p.m.  
  
Trunks sent his parents a letter about the talent show today, and he hoped they would show up and see him do what he was working for aaaaaaallllllllll month long. Soon it was 4:30 p.m. and the three boys got their instruments and went back stage and saw the adience from a crack in the curtins. Trunks saw Goku and Chi Chi, Krillin, Piccolo wearing a black robe so no one will see him green and all, Yamcha, Chouzu, Gohan's girlfriend Amy *he hasn't met Videl yet*, but no mom or dad!  
  
"I don't think my parents care for me..." Trunks said to Goten as he saw the schudule, they were the last to perform. "They don't really talk to me much, especially my dad. They don't treat me like your parents treat you, Goten." and the show began as a geeky dude started doing magic tricks and stuff. Then the second performe was playing a harp, the third dude was dancing to 'Toxic' by Breatney Spears, and no one cheered except the Britteny Spears fans. Soon everyone except the Dragon Boys.  
  
"Now our last contenter are... 'The Dragon Boys'!!!!!" yelled the announcer. Trunks' heart skipped a beat as the curtins opened and uncovered the boys from the stage. Then Goten began playing and Gohan stared... Trunks waited for his monent and took deep breaths and sang right where he was suppose to.  
  
"Hands on the mirror, can't get much clearer  
  
Can't make this all go away  
  
Now that you're bleeding you stare at the ceiling  
  
Watch as it all fades away  
  
From what you do, because of you  
  
You know I can't be there each time that you call  
  
I swore not to come, but I m here after all  
  
I know by the look that I see in your eye  
  
I won't stand around and I won't watch you die  
  
From what you do, because of you  
  
What you do, what you do  
  
What's become of you?  
  
What you do, what you do  
  
What's become of...?  
  
Now that you did this, you ask for forgiveness  
  
Doctor could you be my priest  
  
You say you're mistaken, but look what you've taken  
  
You laugh as you lie through your teeth  
  
From what you do, Because of you  
  
You know I can't be there each time that you call  
  
I swore not to come, but I m here after all  
  
I know by the look that I see in your eye  
  
I won't stand around and I won't watch you die  
  
From what you do, because of you  
  
What you do, what you do  
  
What's become of you?  
  
What you do, what you do  
  
What's become of...?  
  
From what you do...  
  
(music plays softer)  
  
Hands on the mirror, can't get much clearer  
  
Can't make this all go away  
  
Now that you're bleeding you stare at the ceiling  
  
And watch as it all fades away  
  
(resumes to normal)  
  
From what you do, Because of you  
  
You know I can't be there each time that you call  
  
I swore not to come, but I m here after all  
  
I know by the look that I see in your eye  
  
I won't stand around and I won't watch you die  
  
From what you do, because of you  
  
What you do, what you do  
  
What's become of you?  
  
What you do, what you do  
  
What's become of...?  
  
"YOU!" the group sang together as the crowd cheered and Trunks saw his parents and blushed as he never sang in front of people except his friends. "Thank you..." and the boys waved to the adience and the curtins closed and Trunks slipped his hand and made the peace sign and went to follow his friends. The judges will annouce the winners on Saturday so the contestants have to come.  
  
"Are you Trunks Brief?" someone asked from behind Trunks.  
  
"Yes, may I help you?" Trunks asked as he saw that it was a man with black hair and brown eyes and was wearing a buisness suit.  
  
"I was wondering if you and your friends over their want to have a record and become famous?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know, who are you?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I am Steve Henderson," he replied. "So? Want to have a record deal?"  
  
"Sure!" Trunks said as he shoke hands with Steve and went to tell his friends the good news.  
  
"Ausome!" Goten said. "I'm going to be famous!"  
  
"Yup!" Trunks exclaimed after he told them the good news.  
  
"Neat!" Gohan said as he went to tell his parent followed by Goten. Trunks went to put away his guitar when Jeremy walked over to him and shoved him and he fell to the floor.  
  
"Leave me alone or I'll report you!" Trunks said as he got up and went on to his packing, but Jeremy pushed him and aTrunks head hit the wall and it left a large cut on his forehead, and Jeremy left as Vegeta and Bulma aproached Trunks. He quickly covered his head as he lifted up the hood to his jacket so it'll cover his forehead.  
  
"My little rock star!" Bulma cried as she hugged Trunks and his cheeks redden from the embarassment.  
  
"Mom! You embarrassing me...." Trunks muttered. Then without him knowing, his hood slid back which revieled his cut, which was bleeding and blood was on his hair. "Ooops!"  
  
"Trunks! What happened to you!?" Bulma cried as she saw his cut which went from his eye to his other eye but higher then his eyebrow.  
  
"He'll heal... He's saiyan you know..." Vegeta muttered as he pulled out a hancherchief and gave it to Bulma, and she wiped some of the blood away.  
  
"Well, saiyan or not, he still a boy and he needs help. Come on Trunks," Bulma led Trunks to the car, as he saw Jeremy snicker and Trunks yanked his arm away his his mother and tackled the bully. "Trunks! Vegeta, get your son out of there!" Vegeta grabbed Trunks by the arm and pulled him back.  
  
"Trunks! Why did you tackle that boy?" Bulma snapped as Jeremy laughed and ran away.  
  
"Arghh! You let him go away! Gosh!" Trunks groaned as he pulled from his dad and went into the car.  
  
"What has gotten into him?" Bulma thought out loud as she got in the driver's seat and drove home. "Trunks..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
At Home:  
  
Trunks went into his room and locked himself into his room and layed on the bed with stitches on his head. His mom's friend was a doctor and stitched him up and all. He was fusterated, he wanted to beat the crap out of Jeremy but his mother didn't let him. He had to get him alone. Then Gohan called and told him Amy broke up with him for some other guy... and he made up a song just a while ago, and the boys came over and they rehearsed the song for their record deal. It went something like this:  
  
I was so high I did not recognize  
  
The fire burning in her eyes  
  
The chaos that controlled my mind  
  
Whispered goodbye and she got on a plane  
  
Never to return again  
  
But always in my heart  
  
This love has taken its toll on me  
  
She said Goodbye too many times before  
  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore  
  
Whoa... whoa...Whoa!  
  
I tried my best to feed her appetite  
  
Keep her comming every night  
  
So hard to keep her satisfied  
  
Kept playing love like it was just a game  
  
Pretending to feel the same  
  
Then turn around and leave again  
  
This love has taken its toll on me  
  
She said Goodbye too many times before  
  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore  
  
Whoa... Whoa... Whoa...  
  
I'll fix these broken things  
  
Repair your broken wings  
  
And make sure everything's alright  
  
My pressure on your hips  
  
Sinking my fingertips  
  
Into every inch of you  
  
Cause I know that's what you want me to do  
  
This love has taken its toll on me  
  
She said Goodbye too many times before  
  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore  
  
This love has taken its toll on me  
  
She said Goodbye too many times before  
  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
  
She said Goodbye too many times before  
  
This love has taken its toll on me  
  
She said Goodbye too many times before  
  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore...  
  
"Cool, that is ausome!" Goten said as Trunks finished singing the song Gohan wrote.  
  
"Yeah, it's cool, got any more?" and Gohna gave him a list of songs with the lyrics. "You've been busy..." The lsit contained:  
  
Papercut by Linkin Park  
  
One Step closer by LP  
  
pOINTS OF authority by LP  
  
Crawling, Runaway, In the End, Somewhere I belong, Lying from You, Faint, and Numb by Linkin Park  
  
Invisible by Clay Aiken *None of this bands exsist in this time period*  
  
"Ausome, we'll be famous for sure!" Goten said and Trunks nodded. "Can't wait!"  
  
"Steve sounds kinda weird to me.... I mean, I never heard of him before," Gohan said as he looked at Trunks.  
  
"Well... he could be new for all we know," Trunks said as he heard a knock on the door and the boys heard the doorknob turn. "Hey! I didn't say for you to come in!" and he kicked the door shut.  
  
"Trunks... what if it was you grandama or worse... your dad..." Goten said as he gulped.  
  
"If it was my dad I would have sensed his ki," Trunks said as yelled, "Knock before you enter!"  
  
"It's Steve," said the person as he knocked.  
  
"Oh... well, come in," Trunks said, all pissed.  
  
"I have great news! You guys have a concert next month after the world permire of this certain movie!" Steve exclaimed, "And here are the directions and such, and play al least two songs."  
  
"Okay, thanks!" Gohan said, as Steve walked out and walked past Vegeta snickering.  
  
"Money!" Goten said as he kicked off and flew around Trunks room celebrating. "YAY! And people will notice you and you could get revenge on Jeremy for starting that fight and for making you get stitches!"  
  
"Shhh! My parents don't know about that yet! I lied to them," Trunks snapped at Goten.  
  
"Ooops, well, you still could get revenge..." Goten said.  
  
"Sure and not get arrested when I lose contral like last time... Hell no," Trunks said as he remember almost killing inocent children. "I don't want to lose contral and almost kill somebody again..."  
  
"Trunks, that was pressure from the fight, it won't happen again," Gohan said.  
  
"Ya right, if only I was strong enough to contral myself..." Trunks said as he got up and motioned the Sons' to get ready to play 'Because of you' as Vegeta walked away knowing what happened to Trunks.  
  
~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yo! Goten! I found a song that relates to my life!" Trunks yelled to Goten durning school as he ran towards him in the busyhallway.  
  
"Which one?" Goten asked.  
  
"Numb! It relates to how my dad doesn't notice me," Trunks said as he handed him the lyrics.  
  
"You're right, we should sing 'Because of You' and 'Numb'," Goten said, then the school bell rang and the boys went to their classes.  
  
Soon, school was over again and Trunks looked at the sky and saw dark clouds and lightning and heard thuder as it began to rain. Trunks ran towards home when lightning hit the floor a few inches away from him, and the light was soo bright he had to cover his face. "Ahhhhh!" and he fell to the floor and lost consious.  
  
When he woke up, he saw he was still on the floor, with more bruises on his arm somehow. He got up and dusted himself off and again was too weak to stand up, but his determination kept him up. He soon gain enough strength to run home, but tripped a couple of times. Once he got home, he saw leaves on the carpet and red liquid on the floor. Trunks turned around to see both of his parent on the floor, unconsious and cuts on the arms and legs.  
  
"Mom! Dad!" Trunks yelled as he jerked Bulma but no response, they were both breathing, so Trunks went to the phone and phoned the Son's. "Hello? Goten! My mom and dad are unconsious and- YES! GET OVER HERE WITH YOUR MOM AND DAD!"  
  
After a few second, Goku transported to his house with the rest of the family, and Chi Chi was in shock and she called the hospital as Goku investigated the place. Vegeta soon was moving and gained a little bit of consious.  
  
"Dad? Are you alright?" Trunks asked.  
  
"God! What hit me? First I was in the training room and now I'm in the living room full of cuts and crap?" Vegeta said as he rubbed his right eyes and managed to sit up as Chi Chi gave him some green stuff medicint. Vegeta saw Bulma and gasped in horror. "Who did this?!"  
  
"I don't know..." Trunks asnwered as Vegeta looked at him. "I found you and mom on the floor like that so I called the Son's cause I didn't know what to do..."  
  
"Well? Someone help her?!" Vegeta snapped as he lost consious again.  
  
~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's been a couple weeks since the incident and the two recovered quickly and started noticing Trunks more then ever. Soon it was one day away from the concert. Trunks was sitting at his desk at school, pondering about the concert, and wondering if his parents are going. At the thought of the, he blushed, he was going to be embarrassed if his dad was over there since he hardly ever pays attention, then the teacher snapped at him and gave him detention.  
  
"Sorry, Miss Joble," Trunks said as the school bell rang and he headed for detention. On his way he saw Goten and he walked towards him and told him to come over at 5:30 after detention. They both had detention.  
  
"Okay, well, see ya," said the younger saiyan as he went to detention and Trunks went to his. He hasn't seen Jeremy all month pratically, he was probably trying to ambush him.  
  
Detention was over and Trunks was heading towards home on foot when he heard someone behind him, "Hey Goten, do you have your guitar?"  
  
"No, but you won't have your bandaids," it wasn't Goten, he turned around and saw Jeremy. "Ha, you thought I was Goten! That little freak never could do anything right and-" Trunks punched the bully on the stomach and ran away when he notice Jeremy's energy was growing beyond normal! "You're- You're not human!?"  
  
"Finally you noticed. I am Android 21," Jeremy said.  
  
"An Android, I though I destroyed them all?" Trunks questioned as he backed away a little.  
  
"Well, I was his little creation and my orders are to kill... the saiyans," Android 21 laughed as he raised on arm and shot a purple energy blast. Trunks dodged and turned super saiyan two and punched Android 21 on the head but he didn't wince or move. He was toooo strong for him, and Android 21 smacked him on the face and sent him flying towards the ground a few yards away, bouncing up and down smacking his body against the hard ground.  
  
"Ugh! Ow! My head!" Trunks cried out as he rubbed his head. "You damn basterd!" and Trunks quickly sent five energy blasts at him, but when the smoke cleared... he was undamaged. "Ahhh! Uh-Uh- AH-H-H-H-H-HHH!"  
  
"You're a waste of my time," and the andriod grabbed Trunks by the neck and squeezed him. Trunks turned to normal and his ki was going down, he was wiggleing around to breathe, but the android held tighter, he was turning blue and he was below normal on his ki.  
  
~* Back at Capsule Corp. Vegeta sensed his son's Ki lowering and so did Goku as he came over to spar with him, and Goten was on his way to Trunks when he sensed the Ki getting lower and he flew towards it following his dad and Vegeta, and Gohan was at home unconsious because Chi Chi hit him on the head with a frying pan for not cleaning his room.~*  
  
"Let- Go-" Trunks managed to say when he couldn't breathe at all! Android 21 dropped the young saiyan and waited for the others to arrive. Trunks moved a little, weakly though and fell again and his scratches and cuts stunged him. 'I will not be defeated' rang through Trunks head as he soon breathe some air and fell to the ground and saw three people flying towards him.  
  
"Ah, the saiyans are here," Andriod 21 said as he soon gained more power and his human grew a little bit and his power gained too. "I shall destroy you all!" and he sent out an energy blast and aimed it at Goku but he dodged it and it hit Goten behind him and he fell from the sky and hit the floor with a loud 'thud'.  
  
Vegeta saw his son on the floor turning back to normal from blue, and hatred rose in him to the andriod. 


End file.
